


Kill la Kill AU LI: Baby Sats

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [20]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Finally finished, Flashback, a "shorty", badass baby, curbstomping, disproportionate retribution, recently finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere





	Kill la Kill AU LI: Baby Sats

"How was Sats like as a baby?" Ryuu asked Madam. Why she wanted to know that was something I didn't know but I swear that Raggie would say would say she was a real sweetheart. I suppose maybe she, Ryuuko, and Nui were sweet as babies, however, they've inherited some of their mother's personality, up into and including her mean streak. Of course, a then baby Sats was never one to have a mean streak or, well, one no would expect.  As said, like her mother, she has mean streak and, also like her mother, it's a nasty one.

 Said mean streak is so nasty that Ragyo can go from cuddly kitten (as Soichirou describes her) to biggest, meanest, junkyard dog from hell and with the strength a thousand demonic animals, in short, from sweetheart to killing machine. That being said, her kids are the same way and Baby Sats was no different, actually, she gave me nightmares. Didn't think that much strength could be held by someone the size of a plushie and could sit on a lap, well, she did, considering that she one time hit me with a guitar.

 Of course, that wasn't the first time, actually, she once curbstomped me over a sub sandwich. Yeah, did I mention that Raggie doesn't like to be told "no" when she wants something? Well, no one does but that turned Sats from nice to nasty. Hmm, I'm getting too far ahead.

 

* * *

_Sats was a pretty normal baby, considering what happened at the time she was born. Adorable, too. Of course, while she was a normal healthy baby, she had roughly 50% of her mother in her and was more like her in personality than anything else. Like all babies, she had an apatite and was very persistent about being fed.  I blame Raggie for part of that, as she the one who would share sweets with her and probably had a lot sugar in her breastmilk (she used to pump it)._

_Of course, Satsuki became a little spoiled and could be pretty insistent on getting what she wanted, regardless if it be someone else's or not. Sweets and treats became a favorite and, if she saw it, she would swipe it. Case in point of this being is when Raggie had a cookie on her plate and Satstuki reached her fat hand over and took it. However, Rags didn't think much of it and neither did Soichiro, as, Raggie would do the same thing and they figured, "Eh, she's just a baby."  Then again, Sats was just a baby and she was cuddly otherwise._

_Yeah, to them she was just baby, whereas to me, oh hell no, she was more than that. I remember the time when she attacked me. It was a cupcake compared to the banquet of what she was to give me earlier. She was smart enough to wait until her mother turned her back and then she pounced, smacking me in the arm with a salt shaker. I told on her, obviously, to which Madam responded, "Oh stop, she's a baby and babies do throw things. She's probably trying to play with you."_

_That time, it wasn't food related, no, however, I came home with a sub sandwich and **BAM!**  I must have broken an unsaid etiquette code about going to restaurants and getting something, as Sats gave a look of something raw. Typically, her eyes are sparkly but, not this time, no, they said what she didn't articulate and that was, "Say your prayers." It was a simple line but that is what they said and it was clear she meant be business. Typically, I would shrug it off but that was just throwing a piglet to the wolves, which is to say, one just doesn't shrug off Satsuki's death glare. _

_To list my big mistakes in life, I would have to say this one was the biggest, as no sooner than when I went walkin' down the hall, I got shmacked in the back with something hard. I fell to the ground and the next thing I knew she was standing over me, hissing, "Yooo-uuu~!"  Even though she could say everyone else's names, she never at all bothers to say mine, even though she knows what it is._

_It didn't take me really long to know she was going to kick my ass and that she was going to kick it bad. Knowing that, I pleaded for mercy, saying, "Don't beat me up, please!" She wasn't havin' that and gave me a look that said, "Oh, that won't save you now." Obviously, it didn't save me as I smacked into one wall and then another, along with punching my face like a champion boxer. Her fists were the size and as red as strawberries, yet, they felt like rocks. She gave no mercy, beating the crap out of me like Ragyou would do someone if they so much as even glanced at her sideways for less than nanosecond._

_Of course, her beating me up got her parents attention and they tried to pull her off of me, so she was kicking my ass for another three hours, Madame and Mister sat us down and explained that we were both in the wrong. Apparently, I was wrong for not asking Sats if she wanted something from Subway, while Sats was wrong beatin' me black and blue._

_She went to time out, of course, but that wasn't without flashing signs, gestures saying that, when she gets the chance, that she might fuck me the fuck up._

_Now, I always get two sandwiches and I never disrespected again._

* * *

   As I remembered this, I wondered if Sats remembered this, too. I guess she did, in some way, as I could feel her stare burning into the back of my head.


End file.
